1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal pin structure of a resolver, and more specifically, to a novel improvement for achieving the improvement of workability and the improvement of reliability by connecting coils disposed to a stator to terminal pins disposed to a lead wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although not shown, this type of conventionally used resolvers are such that a lead wire is secured in the slot of a stator and the ends of coils are connected to the lead wire by solder.
Since conventional resolvers are arranged as described above, a connecting job for connecting the lead wire to the coils by solder is difficult, a connected state by solder is dispersed and the improvement of workability and reliability is difficult.
An object of the present invention made to solve the above problem is to provide a terminal pin structure of a resolver capable of achieving the improvement of workability and the improvement of reliability by connecting coils disposed to a stator to terminal pins disposed to a lead wire.